Powroty
by aeriiix
Summary: Minęło pięć lat od Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi. W Odrodzonej Konosze Sakura pełni funkcję Egzekutora - zabija ludzi, którzy wstają z martwych. Sasuke nawiedza ją co roku, w święta Bożego Narodzenia, a ona za każdym razem odsyła go z kwitkiem. Ale w te święta Sasuke już nigdzie nie będzie chciał pójść.
1. 01

Najgorsze są noce. Wtedy dopadają mnie wspomnienia. Tak realistyczne, jakby to działo tuż obok mnie. Wszystko wraca. Chłód, bezbarwne oczy, drzewa za ślepiami. I ta cisza, która aż dzwoni w uszach.

Dziś pada śnieg.

Strzepuję histerycznie białe płatki ze swetra i włosów i czuję jak wściekłość rozrywa każdą komórkę mojego ciała, wprawia ją w ruch, rozgrzewa do czerwoności. Dyszę ciężko i drżę, drżę wariacko łkając.

To tylko śnieg, _Sakura_.

Czuję jak łzy spływają po mojej twarzy, zostawiając za sobą wytyczoną drogę. Nie umiem rozróżnić wspomnień od jawy, kiedy tak dobrze znane mi ślady pojawiają się na chodniku. Zamykam oczy i słyszę, jak śnieg ubija się pod ciężkimi stopami.

Ale potem wszystko znika.

Ocieram szybko twarz, biorę głęboki wdech i odwracam się z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Co tam, kochanie?

Nie poznaję swojego głosu. Brzmi obco; słodko jak miód, delikatnie. Spoglądam na małą istotkę wychylającą się zza drzwi balkonowych i ciepło ogarnia moje serce, niwelując złość. Patrzę na nią i nic innego nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Nawet _on_. Szczególnie _on_. Przeszłość nie istnieje, wmawiam sobie. Jest tylko w mojej głowie.

Nanami wbiega wprost w moje rozpostarte ramiona i zawiesza mi się na szyi.

\- Mamo - szepcze - bo Abi mówi - łka w moje ramię, łamiąc mi serce - że choinka zemdlała. A ja nie chcę, mamo…

\- Nie płacz, maleńka. - Głaszczę ją po głowie. Mija chwila, zanim łapę sens jej słów. - Moment. - Oddalam ją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ramion i spoglądam wprost w czarne, nieziemskie oczy. - Jak to zemdlała?

Nana gestykuluje rączkami, zmieszana. W ułamku sekundy pokonuję odległość między balkonem, a obszernym salonem; i sama zamieram. Zielone drzewko, jeszcze godzinę wstecz pełne kolorowych bombek, leży odłogiem na ziemi, otoczone odłamkami barwnych szkieł.

\- Oh.

Słyszę, jak gdzieś za mną kot wygina grzbiet, Nana bezsilnie próbuje zamknąć balkonowe drzwi, wiatr przebiega między potłuczonymi resztkami tego, co kiedyś było drzewkiem świątecznym; te dźwięki dopadają mnie nagle, topiąc mnie w sobie jak w odmętach wodnych głębin.

\- Oh.

Abihito łapie mnie za dłoń, sprowadzając na ziemię.

\- Mamo? - szepcze.

Patrzę na niego i widzę w nim ojca; ma tę samą czarną czuprynę, którą miał Sasuke przed wieloma laty. Oczy błyszczą niczym gwiazdy, ciepłem i dobrocią; po tym rozpoznaję, że to wciąż mój syn.

\- Kochanie. - Uśmiecham się szeroko, tuszując czarne myśli. - Znowu napsociliście.

Mój wcale nie taki mały syn wzdryga się i odskakuje, wystrzeliwując palec wskazujący na kupę śmieci.

\- Kiedy to nie ja! - rzuca oskarżąco. - To ten mały, różowy diabeł!

Otrzepuję ręce, pogwizdując. To dla tych dwóch istot wciąż _trwam_.

\- Tylko winny się tłumaczy! - odparowuję.

\- Dziękuję, Naruto - mówię delikatnie, wpatrując się wprost w niebieskie, bezdenne oczy.

\- To nic, Sakurcia - odpowiada lekko, choć ja i tak znajduję w jego głosie skazę. - To dla mnie przyjemność. Sama wiesz, od kiedy jej nie ma… No, rozumiesz.

Kiwam głową. Uzumaki jest dobrym człowiekiem. Jest najsympatyczniejszym, najbardziej bezinteresownym człowiekiem, którego spotkałam na Ziemi. Jestem zła na los - ba, mam go ochotę rozszarpać - za to, że wciąż wystawia go na próby. Strata rodziców i późniejsze walki o własny honor wystarczająco go wyniszczyły, zaś choroba Hinaty rozbiła go doszczętnie. Tymczasowo.

Zazdroszczę mu tego.

Potrafi się pozbierać, kiedy los rzuca mu kłody pod nogi. Ja nie wyobrażałam sobie życia bez moich rodziców kilka lat wstecz, bez partnera nie musiałam - i tak go nigdy nie było, co wprawia mnie w podły nastrój w białe dni. Czasem nie tylko.

\- Cieszę się, że nie muszę być sam.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz sam.

Zamykam go w uścisku moich, w porównaniu do jego, kruchych ramion i szepczę treści obietnic, których i tak nie wykonam, ale samo wypowiadanie ich sprawia mi dużą przyjemność. I jemu też. Czuję, jak jego klatka piersiowa roznosi się cichym chichotem, gdy składam błazeńskie życzenia.

\- Wrócę niebawem.

\- Wiem, że wrócisz, Sakurcia. - Uśmiecha się szeroko. - Zawsze wracasz.

Cicho śmieję się i dopowiadam:

\- Jak bumerang.

Kiwa głową i zatapia się we wspomnieniach. To nasza mała tradycja. Zawsze w wigilię wracać myślami do okresu dzieciństwa - mimo problemów, które teraz wydają się błahe, był to najbardziej beztroski czas w moim życiu.

\- Spóźnię się do pracy. - Przeciągam się jak kocica. - Nana - wołam córkę, rozglądając się za nią pośpiesznie. - Abi?

Odpowiada mi cisza.

Naruto posyła mi pytające spojrzenie i odwraca się, szukając małej Any. Słupieję na moment. Co mogło stać się przez krótką chwilę składania życzeń?  
Przeklętą chwilę składania życzeń?

Wtem rozbrzmiewa cichy dźwięk dzwoneczków i czuję, jak krew odpływa mi z twarzy, adrenalina zaczyna buzować w żyłach, popędzając rzeczywistość.

\- Nanami, Abihito! - wrzeszczę na całe gardło, porywając się z miejsca.

Świat przyśpiesza, ale moje myśli zwalniają, czekając na nieuniknione. _Nie_. Wreszcie doczekując się nieuniknionego.

Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że świat trochę zmienił się od _Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi_. A może znacznie.

Shinobi, którzy przeżyli, w większości oszaleli. Koniec bitew niósł za sobą szczęście, ale i problemy. Nie dało się dłużej unikać rzeczywistości: trzeba było stanąć jej twarzą w twarz. Większość ludzi złapała _trauma_, choć to może zbyt lekko powiedziane. Dostali furii. Płakali, wreszczeli, ranili się. Inni zapominali. Albo zatapiali się w odmętach trunków. Dla mnie, lekarza z dłuższym stażem, było to oczywiste. Już wcześniej miałam z tym styczność; wiedziałam, że większość wojen niesie ze sobą nie tylko uszczerbki na zdrowiu fizycznym, które moje _magiczne_ ręce mogły wyleczyć, ale w szczególności psychiczne.

Z którymi trzeba było sobie radzić samemu.

Ludzie, z rozpaczy, zaczęli wywoływać duchy.

Najczęściej swoich bliskich. W większości dało się je kontrolować. Zamknąć w ograniczonej przestrzeni, rzadziej porozmawiać. Dusze nie stanowią zagrożenia, jeżeli wywołujący jest bezpieczny.

Z tym było już ciężej. Wywołującymi najczęściej są osoby zrozpaczone. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość z nas straciła rodziny. Niektórzy całe, niektórzy część.

Nie wiedziałam, że legendarna rodzina Hyuuga zatraciła zmysły.

Hinata zawsze była aniołem. Nawet w obliczu śmierci potrafiła zachować spokojne oblicze, nie tracąc przy tym bezdennej miłości wymalowanej w oczach. Na dużą odległość było widać, że kocha Naruto na zabój. Gdy kostucha zawisnęła nad jej łożem, jedyne, o czym potrafiła smęcić, to miłość. Dla tej kobiety strach nie istniał.

Tymczasem zmizerniała, blada Hinata, od której chłód bije na odległość trzech ścian, stoi przede mną. I wpatruje się we mnie ogromnymi, bolejącymi oczyma, szukając litości.

Nawet bestie znają litość. Ja litości nie znam, więc nie jestem bestią.

\- Ana - mówię głośno. - Abi, Nana - dodaję stanowczo, wędrując dłonią po tyle uda. Jestem pewna, że powinien tam być mój myśliwski scyzoryk.

\- Ana, Nasta, Anastazja. - Tymczasem Hyuuga powtarza jak mantrę, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

Naruto wyskakuje zza rogu. Zamiera, zawisa, hibernuje - nie ważne. Odpływa.

Ile mam szans z materialnym upiorem?

Wyskakuję do tyłu, napierając na przyjaciela tylną częścią ciała. Wiem, że odrzuca go na odległość dwóch, może trzech metrów - jeżeli nie na ścianę - co spotyka się z furią jego martwej żony. Martwej na zawsze. Martwej na niby.

\- WIAĆ! - wrzeszczę, czując na sobie napór Hinaty.

Abihito łapie gdzieś tam siostrę w pasie, rzuca się ku wyjściu, ciagnąc za sobą Anę. Mijają rozentuzjazmowanego Neji'ego, brnąc w ciemność, w miasto; w nieznane. W miejsce, gdzie nie będę mogła ich ochronić.

Granatowowłosa rzuca mną o ścianę w przedpokoju. Furię widać nie tylko na jej twarzy; buźce, którą zapamiętałam jako zawsze ciepłą; widać ją w jej ruchach, w jej ciosach. Odbiera mi dech i chwilę zbyt długo próbuję dojść do siebie; zniwelować zawroty głowy. Siada na mnie okrakiem, wymierzając ciosy pięściami. Przyjmuję je na barki, tak, jak nauczył mnie tego Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Och.

Na jednej warstwie siniaków pojawiają się kolejne. Wtem Hinata wymierza mi siarczysty policzek; taki, od którego moja głowa odlatuje z brzękiem przeskakujących kości. Ciepła ciecz wydobywa się już nie tylko z zadrapań na plecach, ale i nosa; spływa ku ziemi, jako początek kolejnej plamy.

Nie daję się znokautować. Oplatam ją nogami, sprowadzając na ziemię. Teraz ja jestem na górze. Wierci się, wrzeszczy; obejmuje rękami moje kostki i próbuje odciągnąć je od gardła. Ma jeszcze jakieś dziesięć sekund, zanim zaćmi jej umysł.

\- Dlaczego? - szepczę.

Poluźniam uścisk, wpatrując się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Długie włosy Hinaty rozsypały się wokół nas na ziemi, tworząc piękną kaskadę. Jej szpitalny strój zakwitł w parę szkarłatnych plam, rozpruć.

Kątem oka widzę, jak Naruto unieruchamia Neji'ego. Tymczasem Hinata daje za wygraną. Uwalniam ją z kleszczy i od razu napieram na nią rękoma, siadając wygodniej, okrakiem.

\- Żegnaj.

Odskakuję, gdy Hinata dostaje ataku dreszczy. Jej kończyny zmieniają kształt, kolor; barwę głosu, którą dosadnie słychać poprzez krzyk. Ostatecznie przybiera swoją właściwą postać i znika, zostawiając za sobą dzwoneczek.

Wsłuchuję się w swój wyrównany rytm bicia serca i staram się dopasować do niego oddech; w końcu działają jak jeden mąż, równomiernie, w harmonii. Ścieram pot z czoła i podchodzę do Naruto; z daleka widzę, że trzęsie się ze złości, a jego dłoń jest zaciśnięta na ramieniu brata Hinaty z taką siłą, że miażdży mu kości.

\- Nie każdy umie uciec od przeszłości.

Wyciągam Neji'ego spod żelaznego uścisku rąk Uzumakiego i kieruję się na zewnątrz; nie wyczuwam zimna tak bardzo, jak powinnam, z powodu adrenaliny, która wciąż buzuje w moich żyłach.

Brnę w przeciwną stronę niż odciśnięte ślady maleńkich stóp. Szarpię Hyuugę wprost na śnieg, gdy dom Uzumakich znika mi z pola widzenia. Pojękuje cicho, kuli się, ale nie wydaje się agresywny. Mimo to widzę urazę w jego oczach, gdy otwiera je na moment i poczucie winy gryzie mnie w skrawek serca. Nie chcę zostawiać go samego, ale moja dusza już dawno opuściła ciało i wyruszyła na poszukiwanie dzieci. Wiatr smaga mnie chłodnymi biczami po policzkach, gdy biegnę nie oglądając się za siebie.

Błądzę, nie wiem jak długo. Nogi już dawno zdążyły mi zdrętwieć; zęby szczękają o siebie, wydając okropne dźwięki. Chodzę i wrzeszczę, choć gardło mam zdarte do bólu. Przeklęty Neji. Cholerna Hinata. I ta nieznośna zima, która przychodzi zawsze, kiedy najbardziej tego nie chcę.

Abihito.

Nanami.

Anastazja.

Nawoływanie tych imion ryje w moim umyśle piętno; będę pamiętać je już do końca życia, codziennie budząc się z nimi na ustach. W niemym krzyku.

Liczę gwiazdy przed sobą, przemierzając kolejne odległości; przeszukuję miejsca, w których byłam już tysiąc razy w obawie, że mogłam ich przeoczyć.

Wiem, że byłam wyrodną matką, ale, do cholery, oddajcie mi moje dzieci!

W końcu upadam na kolana, zanosząc się łzami. Zamykam oczy i wsłuchuję się w huczenie sów, uspokajając bicie serca. Przecież wiem, że ich znajdę. To, że będą martwi nawet nie wchodzi w grę.

Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru zaczyna szaleć moimi włosami, wprowadzając je w dziki taniec. Zlewają się ze spadającymi płatkami śniegu; tylko przy odpowiedniej perspektywie widać, że na wierzch przebija się róż. Moje kłaki straciły swoją barwę już dawno. Przekwitły. Sakura Haruno przestała mieć sens. Od tamtego czasu było to już tylko imię.

Dzwoneczki budzą mnie z letargu.

Zrywam się do góry, w pośpiechu plącząc nogi; potykam się i zaliczam zjawiskowy upadek wprost na cztery litery. Oddech ugrzęzł mi w gardle; nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek go znów zobaczę. Dzieci rzucają się na mnie, oplatając mnie dłońmi w pasie, w szyi; przytulają nawet moją głowę. Nie widząc do końca co wyczyniają moje ręce, obejmuję całą zgraję ramionami i zatapiam w uścisku; czuję, że trwamy tak dłuższą chwilę, wszyscy roztrzęsieni, zmarznięci.

Gdy sharingan błyska mi w polu widzenia, wyplatam się z uścisku i spycham dzieci za siebie, wręczając im swój płaszcz. Dochodzi do mnie niepewny szept Abi'ego. Posyłam mu uśmiech z serii "nie martw się, młody, starszyzna wie co robić", jednak sama mam kompletny mętlik w głowie.

Wysuwam się na przód i prostuję dumnie; chcę mu pokazać, że jego lekcje czegoś mnie nauczyły. Łapię jego nieobecne spojrzenie i staram się nie zatopić w przeszłości.

Bo ona nie istnieje. Jest tylko w mojej głowie.

Sasuke kiwa głową z uznaniem i przez moment mam wrażenie, że po jego twarzy błąka się uśmiech. Nana wtula się w moją nogę, choć słyszę cichuteńki sprzeciw Abiego; Ana czyni to samo tuż obok.

\- Kopę lat - rzuca beztrosko.

Mrożę go spojrzeniem równie chłodnym jak temperatura wokół i milczę; gardło mam zaciśnięte.

\- Może zaprosisz mnie na herbatę - Odchyla głowę do tyłu, dając wichrowi zmierzwić swoją czuprynę. - _żono_?


	2. 02

_Żono_. Nienawidzę tego słowa. Jest przepełnione słodkością i sztucznością aż robi mi się niedobrze. I tak używa się go tylko w małżeńskiej sielance, później wszyscy dorośleją. A ja tego nie zniosę, bo chciałam, żeby ktoś tak do mnie mówił. _Żono_.

\- _Id__ź stąd_ \- mówię, jednak on kiwa przecząco głową.

Jest moją zmorą trzeci rok, moim fatum. Jedyną rzeczą, której chcę się wyprzeć; wypieram jego istnienie ze swojej głowy, ale on wciąż wraca, nie pozwala mi o sobie zapomnieć. Moje cierpienie musi go wyjątkowo bardzo bawić.

Biorę głęboki wdech; zimne powietrze przepływa przez każdą komórkę mojego ciała i nakazuje mi myśleć rozsądnie, zachować resztki godności.

\- Dobrze - rzucam. - Dobrze. _Mój _dom. Przyjdę.

Kucam i przytulam do siebie zziębniętą Nanę. Nie spuszczam z niego wzroku; może być moim zmarłym mężem, ale to wciąż jest Sasuke. Stoi niewzruszony, dumny; analizuje. Kto wie, co on może mieć w głowie?

\- Chyba pamiętasz, gdzie mieszkałeś? - dopowiadam.

Odwracam się na pięcie. Drżę; nie wiem, czy z zimna, czy z nerwów. Wysilam się na uśmiech. Abi patrzy na mnie zaniepokojony; wiem, że przejrzał mnie na wylot. Nigdy nie byłam najlepsza w ukrywaniu emocji. Kiwam na niego głową i mentalnie mówię mu, żeby zebrał się z miejsca. Nie reaguje. Czasem jestem zła, że nie umiem gadać w czyjejś głowie. Chrząkam; Abihito podskakuje w miejscu. Gromi mnie spojrzeniem, łapie Anę pod ramię i rusza naprzód.

Ciągle czuję na sobie jego spojrzenie. Wiem, że obserwuje każdy mój ruch i szuka w nim potwierdzenia, że wciąż jestem Sakurą Haruno. Zdziecinniałą, nieodpowiedzialną i polegającą na innych.

Odchodzę, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.

Naruto nie ruszył się z domu. Zjechał plecami po ścianie, zatkał usta dłonią i wpadł w trans. Łapię go za ramiona, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy go to zaboli. Powinno. Potrząsam nim, milcząc. Przenosi na mnie wzrok; jest zdruzgotany.

Wzdycham. To zawsze Naruto robił za tego jasno myślącego; nadszedł czas, kiedy mu się za to odpłacam. Chociaż _moja druga połówka_ (o ironio!) również wącha kwiatki od spodu - choć tymczasowo znalazł sobie lepsze zajęcie, nękanie mnie - stoję twardo na nogach. Próbuję przesłać mu trochę tej mocy i determinacji, ale czuję, że słabo mi to wychodzi. Wstaję na drżących nogach i mówię:

\- Abihito zajął się dziewczynkami. Możesz mu pomóc, jeżeli czujesz się na siłach.

\- Aha.  
Krew zaczyna wrzeć. Zaciskam pięści, żeby nie wybuchnąć. Jestem skłonna przyjąć na barki wiele, ale olanie dzieci nie mieści się w tych granicach. To, że Neji otworzył stare rany nie usprawiedliwia blondyna.

\- Pozamykaj wszystkie okna i przypilnuj porządnie drzwi - fukam. - Na to cię stać, prawda?

Wysuwam dłoń w jego stronę. Waha się, ale ujmuje ją. Uśmiecham się zadziornie i inicjuję _nasz _gest; złączone dłonie z wysuniętymi palcami wskazującymi na drugą osobę. Naruto przymyka oczy i unosi kąciki ust; to zawsze podnosi nas na duchu. Bo jesteśmy drużyną.

\- Bywało gorzej i gorzej jeszcze będzie - zaczynam delikatnie - bo lepiej już być nie może, Naruto. Trzymaj się nas. Wszyscy w ciebie wierzymy - przerywam. - Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie i będziemy, nigdy nie damy się wyeliminować. Nie patrz w przeszłość. Ona nie istnieje. Nie wyobrażaj sobie przyszłości, bo jeżeli coś w niej pójdzie nie po twojej myśli, złamiesz sobie serce. Żyj teraźniejszością, ale nie zatrać się w niej.

\- Zawsze miałaś talent do przemówień, Sakurcia - szepcze.

Chichoczę, odsuwając dłoń. A Ty nigdy ich nie słuchasz, Naruto. Może dziś się to zmieni, mam nadzieję.

\- Abi! - krzyczę, wsuwając dłonie w rękawy kurtki.

Słyszę, jak mój syn mówi do dziewczynek, że zaraz wróci i mają być spokojne. Kocham go. Po dzisiejszych zdarzeniach uświadomiłam sobie, jak bardzo go kocham. I jak bardzo jestem mu wdzięczna; za to, że trzymał nas w ryzach i pionie. Jestem winna temu, że Abihito tak wcześnie musiał dorosnąć.

Przytulam go mocno, gdy staje przede mną. Chcę zawrzeć w tym uścisku całą miłość, wdzięczność i winę, jaką w sobie noszę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że mogę dziś nie wrócić. Jest Wielka Noc, czyli najkoszmarniejsze dwanaście godzin w roku. Noc duchów.

Zaczyna głaskać mnie po plecach. Zatracona w pracy i trosce, nie zauważyłam, kiedy mój syn tak zmężniał. Z małego, kruchego dzieciaczka powoli przemienia się w mężczyznę. Kobieta, która w przyszłości będzie miała przyjemność być jego, będzie niesamowitą szczęściarą. Boję się, że mogę jej nie poznać. To strach, który towarzyszy mi co dzień, kiedy kładę się spać, wsłuchując się w ich oddechy. Boję się, że mogę zniknąć. To trochę egoistyczne. W końcu wiem, że poradzą sobie beze mnie, ale chciałabym, żeby nigdy to nie nastąpiło.

W końcu odsuwam się od niego, trochę speszona. Jestem o krok od wybuchnięcia płaczem, ale wiem, że nie mogę tego zrobić, nie, kiedy są w gorszej sytuacji niż ja.

\- Pilnuj dziewczyn - mówię. - Ja niedługo wrócę. Obiecuję.

Kiwa głową. Nie uśmiecha się, ale widzę w jego oczach, że podniosłam go na duchu. I że dostałam wybaczenie, choć nie musiałam wypowiedzieć słów przeprosin i poprawy, bo oboje znamy je na pamięć.

\- Wynagrodzę wam to. Nie wiem jak, ale wynagrodzę.

Wychodzę i czekam minutę, czekam, dopóki nie słyszę szczęku zamków, zatrzaskiwania okien i blokowania rolet. Robię rundkę wokół domu i sprawdzam, czy intruz ma jakąkolwiek możliwość przedarcia się do wewnątrz, czy wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Skoro nie jestem odpowiedzialna za moje dzieci, przyszłość Konohy i prawdopodobnie przyszłość planety… Chcę wziąć odpowiedzialność chociaż za to.

Im szybciej się stąd zabiorę, tym szybciej tu wrócę. Odwracam się tyłem i zaczynam iść leniwie. Coś ciągnie mnie do tyłu, nie pozwala przyśpieszyć, jakby ten dom był moją klatką. Przełamuję się i rozpoczynam wędrówkę przez las gigantycznych drzew, nie oglądając się za siebie. Przecież im ufam.

Mimo własnych, mentalnych zapewnień, nieodparta chęć wrócenia tam nie odstępuje mnie ani na krok. Tamto miejsce przyciąga mnie do siebie jak magnes, ale obawiam się, że nie tylko mnie, ale również nieszczęścia i problemy. _Nie kracz, Sakura_, besztam się i przebieram nogami.

Od moich czterech ścian dzieli mnie odległość pięciuset kroków, ale już czuję ich klimat. Wspomnienia z tamtego miejsca łapią mnie w swoje sidła i nie chcą puścić; przepływają przeze mnie, zostawiając po sobie chłód.

Staję przed domem i dyszę, choć nie przebiegłam porażającej długości. Przejeżdżam wzrokiem po jasnych ścianach, spadzistym dachu i ciemnych oknach. Sasuke nie zapalił światła, ani nawet świecy. Nie wnikam w jego pośmiertne fetysze, ale…

Klamka ustępuje pod lekkim naporem mojej dłoni; drzwi otwierają się ze zgrzytem. Ktoś tu był. Odór zgnilizny odrzuca mnie trzy kroki do tyłu; zmieszany zapach tytoniu i kurzu wisi w powietrzu. Naciągam koszulkę na nos i oddycham płytko. Gdzie, do cholery, jest Sasuke?

Lewą ręką wysuwam kunai z kabury i rzucam w ścianę naprzeciwko; jeżeli ktoś tu jest, najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem byłoby wywabienie go na zewnątrz. Dudnienie ciężkich kroków ze wschodniej strony domu powoduje, że wpadam w panikę. Nie wiedziałam, że mój dom stał się taką atrakcją.

Postać dwie stopy szersza ode mnie staje na końcu korytarza. Widzę ją tylko do połowy; dotąd sięga blask księżyca. Zaczynam modlić się do wszystkich możliwych bogów i bożków, ale oni nie istnieją lub nie reagują, bo on wciąż tam stoi. Blask jego oczu jest widoczny pomimo ciemności; wystawia ręce w moją stronę, jakby próbował mnie złapać, ale nie rusza się z miejsca. Słyszę, jak przekrzywia głowę, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Jeżeli się cofnę, on mnie dopadnie i rozszarpie na kawałeczki.

Przełykam głośno ślinę. Myśl, Sakura, rozkazuję sobie, ale żaden racjonalny pomysł nie wpada mi do głowy. Potrafię myśleć tylko o tym, że zaraz umrę, że nie dotrzymałam obietnicy, zawiodłam Abiego i Nanę, i Naruto, i Anę, i wszystkich, których znam. Widzę ich roześmiane twarze, słyszę, jak mówią _mamo_, _Sakura_, _pani doktor_, ale nie reaguję, nie potrafię.

Kruk za moimi plecami donośnie kracze, a głowa Potwora toczy się przed moimi stopami. W jednej chwili był, a w drugiej go nie ma. Oddech zamiera mi w piersi; słupieję, tracę rozum, chcę uciec, ale jedyne, co potrafię to wpatrywanie się w zakrwawioną katanę wbitą w beton.

Moja zmora, moje fatum.

Próbuję zrobić krok do tyłu, ale natrafiam na przeszkodę. Wbijam wzrok w cienie na podłodze i resztki nadziei gasną we mnie. Potwór Dwa ociera się o mnie ramieniem, gdy unosi ciężką dłoń z tasakiem.

Automatycznie kucam, łapiąc się rękami za głowę. W tym samym momencie katana zostaje powodem kolejnej śmierci. Jej ostrze wbija się głęboko w serce Potwora Dwa. Moja klatka piersiowa unosi się w spazmach, ale nie płaczę. Łzy nie spływają po moich policzkach, nie zostawiają po sobie czerwonych, ciepłych śladów. Upadam na kolana; przyciskam czoło do zimnej posadzki, zagryzając wargi. Czuję metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach, dławię się nią, ale nie pluję i nie charczę.

Tracę rachubę czasu, gubiąc się w nicości. Stoi tuż nade mną; czuję chłód, który od niego bije. Teraz podniesie mnie za bety do góry i będzie patrzył mi prosto w oczy, milcząc; nigdy nic nie mówi.

Ale nie robi tego.

Moja zmora, moje fatum.

Zsuwa się po ścianie obok, opiera ręce na kolanach i nie patrzy nigdzie. Wpatruję się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami; nawet nie wiem, kiedy zebrałam resztki swojej godności z podłogi.

Dźwigam się na kolana i opadam na ścianę tuż obok niego. Przyciskam nogi do piersi, nasuwam koszulkę na nos i znowu zaciągam się jej lawendowym zapachem. Nie obchodzi mnie, że po drodze potłukłam się o Sasuke i powinnam go teraz przeprosić; on milczy, a ja nie zostaję mu dłużna.

Siedzimy ramię w ramię, jak towarzysze wojny, a nie bezhonorowi kochankowie. Siedzimy, zatracając się w ciszy, w zgodzie, która panuje między nami, bo wszystko ma swój kres. Błądzimy, bojąc się końca tej chwili, bojąc się przyszłości.

Szuka ręką mojej dłoni; błądzi po moim biodrze. Drętwieję. W końcu ją znajduje, drżącą, leżącą sztywnie przy moim boku. Zaczyna bawić się moimi palcami, jakby była to najzwyklejsza czynność pod słońcem, jakbyśmy nie siedzieli w domu, który był ostoją naszego małżeństwa, a tymczasem - jest zrujnowany. Jak gdyby teraźniejszość nie istniała.

Nie mam odwagi spojrzeć na ciała Potworów; bezwładnej plątaniny kończyn. Na samą myśl o tym dzisiejsza kolacja podchodzi mi do gardła, a zimny dreszcz przebiega przez kark. Siedzę ramię w ramię z mordercą i czuję się bezpieczna. Prawdziwa.

Zsuwam się niżej po ścianie. Opuszczam drugą dłoń; zaciskam ją na koszulce i błagam, żeby przestała drżeć. Opieram się o ramię Sasuke; skoro on powiedział _szach_, _mat_ należy do mnie.

\- Lubisz mnie nękać - jęczę - niszczyć mi życie. Jesteś okropny - przerywam. - Nienawidzę cię.

Mogę przysiąc, że uśmiechnął się zadziornie, niekoniecznie prawdziwie, ale chociaż oczami. Robi mi się ciepło głęboko w sercu; skamieniałym sercu.

\- Chodźmy stąd - mówi zdławionym głosem.

Protestuję długim charknięciem. Wciskam się bardziej w znikomą przestrzeń między jego ramieniem a ścianą, chcąc pokazać swoje niezadowolenie. Powieki stają się dziwnie ciężkie, a opcja snu tak błoga i kojąca, że oddaję jej się prawie dobrowolnie. Poddaję się naporowi sharingana. Zawsze powtarzałam, że ten dar padł w ręce nieodpowiedniego rodu.

\- Wiem, że to twoja sprawka - grożę.

Tej nocy nie męczyły mnie już zmory i fatum.

Jęczę głośno, gdy chłodne powietrze dostaje się pod kołdrę. Naciągam okrycie na nos, zakopuję się w nim dokładniej; jeszcze tylko godzinę. Moje prośby odpływają w nicość, kiedy obrazy z dzisiejszej nocy powracają do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą.

Muszę się stąd wynieść. Muszę znaleźć Abiego i Nanę, upewnić się, że są cali i zdrowi. Siadam, trochę zbyt szybko, przez co cała zawartość żołądka podchodzi mi do gardła; kiedy zaczynam tonąć w spazmach wymiotów, dociera do mnie, że brzuch mam pusty. Nie mam czego zwrócić, więc nic się nie dzieje, a jedynie zanoszę się szlochem.

Nie otworzyłam oczu, i nie chcę ich otworzyć. Skupiam się na uspokojeniu swojego oddechu; robię to w rytm bicia serca, bum, bum, bum. Przykładam dłoń do spoconego czoła. Usta mnie pieką; podczas wczorajszego piekła musiałam je nieźle pozagryzać. Suchość w buzi wcale nie poprawia mojego samopoczucia; muszę się nieźle pilnować, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć i tupać jak małe dziecko.

W końcu decyduję się otworzyć oczy. Jestem na poddaszu, pomieszczenie jest nietknięte, zakurzone, zapomniane. Stawiam bose stopy na zimnej posadzce; wzdrygam się. Chciałabym znów wsunąć się pod kołdrę, zakopać w niej po czubek głowy i zasnąć, nie martwiąc się problemami. Ale wiem, że nie mogę.

Staję na chwiejnych nogach i idę do okna, po drodze licząc kroki, żeby nie zwariować. Trzy. Cztery i pół kroku dzieli mnie od łóżka. Jednym, sprawnym ruchem rozsuwam zasłony. Słońce oślepia mnie na moment. Poddasze wygląda teraz mniej ponuro.

Otwieram okno. Zachowuję się jak księżniczka zamknięta w wysokiej wieży; problem w tym, że mój wybawca nie przyjedzie na białym rumaku, a sam nie jest pięknym i niewinnym blondynem. Siadam na parapecie, nie zważając na chłód. Podciągam jedną nogę do klatki piersiowej i obejmuję ją ramionami. Potrzebuję chwili, aby pomyśleć. Przeanalizować. Kątem oka spoglądam na zimowy krajobraz w dole; chyba szukałam krwistych plam i poszatkowanych ciał. Może rzeczywiście potrzebuję poczuć się jak księżniczka.

Kątem oka widzę, jak Sasuke wślizguje się na poddasze. Unoszę głowę, uważnie śledząc jego ruchy. Ma czerwony nos, zarumienione policzki i oczy mu się dziwnie świecą; świecą tak pięknie, że mam ochotę w nich zatonąć, ale już dawno nauczyłam się nokautować swoje zachcianki.

\- Nie jesteś martwy - mówię.

Kiwa głową. Cisza ciąży mi na barkach, przygniata mnie. Garbię się pod jej naciskiem, opieram na kolanie. Toczymy z Sasuke walkę na spojrzenia, a ja nie mam zamiaru jej przegrać. Chcę mu pokazać, że triumfuję, że jego odejście mnie nie złamało.

Sasuke łamie się i wzdycha. Włosy opadają mu na czoło, gdy pochyla głowę, by spojrzeć w korytarz na dole. Oto nasze sekretne miejsce. Każdy spodziewa się piwnic, patrzy pod nogi - nikt nie spogląda w górę.

\- Już wczoraj się zorientowałaś, co? - Odbija piłeczkę.

\- Może - odpowiadam zbywająco.

Potężny podmuch wiatru zabiera ze sobą dolne fałdy mojej koszulki i kosmyki bladych włosów, ciągnąc je za sobą do pomieszczenia. Gdybym miała dłuższe włosy, rzeczywiście mogłabym robić za Roszpunkę.

\- Tak myślałem.

_Ty w ogóle my__ślisz?_, mam ochotę fuknąć. Zaciskam szczęki, żeby żadne zbędne słowa nie wyleciały z moich ust. Łatwo jest mnie rozwścieczyć, a nie chcę roznieść poddasza w proch i pył.

\- Po co wróciłeś, Sasuke? - pytam nagląco.

Czas mi ciąży. Minuty, które upływają w ciszy, są więźniami mojego sumienia. Mogłabym aktywniej spożytkować ten czas, ale kajdany przeszłości trzymają mnie w miejscu. Jeżeli chcę zapomnieć o tym, co było, muszę zakończyć to teraz.

\- Wróciłem tam, gdzie byłem potrzebny - odpowiada. - Gdyby nie ja, dalej błądziłabyś za dziećmi.

\- Gdyby nie chciało ci się ginąć, nie popadłabym w paranoję, Naruto miałby spokojne życie, a dzieci miałyby ojca - odparowuję.

Wpatruje się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dochodzę do wniosku, że przyda mu się mała dawka wstrząsów, aby spojrzał realnie na świat.

\- Kto? - rzucam zajadle. - Kto przetargował swoje życie na ciebie, niewdzięczny?

\- Masz zamiar mnie zabić, Sakura?

Milczę. Tak nakazuje kodeks. Śmiałków, którzy targną swoje życie za umarłych, nie wolno godnie pochować, a nowonarodzeni wracają tam, gdzie już raz trafili. Powinnam to zrobić. Dla świętego spokoju, powinnam odciąć mu głowę, tak jak całej reszty, którą pozbawiłam szans na odkupienie grzechów.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, prawda? Jesteś zbyt miękka - mówi powoli, delektując się moim bólem. - Zawsze byłaś zbyt miękka i delikatna. Stawałaś w obronie niewinnych, a my musieliśmy za to cierpieć. Pamiętasz Amumu?

\- Zamknij się - warczę. - Co ty możesz wiedzieć o życiu? Zawsze byłeś zaślepiony marzeniami, żyłeś w wyimaginowanym świecie. Co ty możesz wiedzieć? - powtarzam. - Zbyt ślepy, by dostrzec, ile niepotrzebnego szumu robi wokół siebie, chciał cicho zamordować brata. - Słowa niczym szpony głęboko wbijają się w jego serce. - Rozpowiadając wszystkim wokół o swoich planach, mając nadzieję, że jego brat jest głupszy od niego.

Jego oczy robią się bezbarwne, tak jak te z koszmarów. Czerń zostaje zaślepiona gniewem; to moje moralne zwycięstwo.

\- Odejdź tam, gdzie nikt cię nie zna - radzę mu. - To ostatnie ostrzeżenie.

\- Nigdzie nie odejdę - zaprzecza. - Nie jestem kolejnym głupim, który będzie twoim posłusznym barankiem. Władza nie czyni cię despotą. Nie każdy musi się ciebie bać.

Oddycham głęboko przez usta, chłonąc jego słowa jak gąbka.

\- Więc bądź kolejnym mądrym, który posłucha rad.

Kiwa głową, analizując moje słowa, szukając odpowiedniej riposty. Uśmiecham się szeroko, przekrzywiając głowę; Roszpunka zamienia się w Jokera.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taki gadatliwy, _kochanie_?

\- Odkąd moja własna żona zaczęła usuwać mnie co rok!

\- Też prawda - mówię spokojnie. - Pewnie nie zabijałaby, gdybyś nie był natrętnym duchem.

\- Nie byłbym natrętnym duchem, gdyby dała mi się wytłumaczyć!

\- Wszystko mogę, nic nie muszę. Mam nadzieję, że nie znajdzie się następny idiota, który przywoła cię do życia!

\- Znajdzie się, kurwa, nawet dziesięciu, jeżeli nie dasz sobie pomóc! - wrzeszczy, łapiąc się za głowę. - Zrozum wreszcie, że w takim stanie jesteś dla nich utrapieniem, nie podporą!

\- Mówisz tak co rok - mówię skruszona.

\- A ty co rok popełniasz ten sam błąd. - Wzdycha ciężko, pocierając pięścią oczy. - Naruto odpokutował. Nie spał resztę nocy i cały dzień. Pilnował dzieci. Czekał na ciebie, ale poczeka jeszcze ile będzie trzeba. Rozmawiałem z nim.

\- Więc zamierzasz zostać - stwierdzam.

Kiwa głową.

\- Zamierzasz zostać _tu_.

Znów kiwa głową.

\- Zamierzasz zostać _tu_ z _nami_ i odpokutować.

Jęczy. Uznaję to za odpowiedź twierdzącą. Wrócił zniszczyć mi życie. Zabrać mi dzieci. Dawać mi do zrozumienia jaka jestem beznadziejna. Odebrać mi resztki honoru, chociaż jest go już niewiele.

Bezmyślnie rzucam się na niego z pazurami; Sasuke reaguje zbyt wolno. Moje szpony zostawiają trzy podłużne zadrapania na jego idealnym poliku. Szamoczemy się przez chwilę, tworząc plątaninę wrzasków i kończyn. W jednym momencie ja triumfuję, wykorzystując jego zmieszanie, w drugiej on, górując nade mną wzrostem i siłą.

Nie wiem, kiedy znalazłam się na dole, ale teraz Uchiha przyciska mnie ramieniem do ziemi, blokując moje nadgarstki mocnym uściskiem. Ma zaciśnięte szczęki; wszystkie mięśnie twarzy napięte. Trzy zmarszczki pojawiają mu się między brwiami, burząc idealną strukturę nieskazitelnej twarzy, niczym wzburzenia na tafli wody.

Sakura, naprawdę popadasz w paranoję.

\- Nie potrafię ci wybaczyć - szlocham, zatrzaśnięta między być a nie być.

Istnieją wybory, których finał odbije piętno na waszym sercu, przypominając o sobie na długo. Nie trzeba wybierać _dobra_. Wszyscy musimy podjąć decyzję, której nie pożałujemy przez całe nasze naznaczone życie, nawet jeśli ten wybór zrani osoby wokół nas. Po prostu czasem trzeba być trochę egoistycznym, żeby nie zwariować, najzwyczajniej w świecie pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

\- Więc zostaniemy tu, dopóki tego nie odpokutuję.

Nic nie jest warte, aby odwrócić się od tego, co podpowiada nam serce.


End file.
